WWE Bragging Rights
Bragging Rights was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) SmackDown brand, which took place on February 21, 2010 at the Scottrade Centre in St. Louis, Missouri. This was the sixty-ninth pay-per-view and the final single branded pay-per-view held in WWEbrand. It was also the only Bragging Rights event to be held. One of the main event matches was an Elimination Chamber match to determine the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, and would challenge for said title at WrestleMania XXVI. The participants in the match were Batista, Edge, Kofi Kingston, Kane, Carlito and CM Punk. Punk qualified for the match on the pay-per-view by winning a championship unification match against Brian Kendrick. The second main event match was for the World Heavyweight Championship as Randy Orton defended the title against Umaga. Other matches on the seven match card included a Handicap match between The Big Show and The Hart Dynasty members David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd; Finlay vs. Martin in a Belfast Brawl; The Gatecrashers defending the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship against Rey Mysterio and Rob Van Dam; and a tournament final to determine the first ever WWE Divas Champion between Natalya and Victoria. Featured matches background 'Batista vs. Edge vs. Kane vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Carlito vs. CM Punk (Elimination Chamber match to determine the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship)' Due to Raw's Triple H winning the 2010 Royal Rumble match and opting to challenge John Cena for Raw's WWE Championship at WrestleMania, SmackDown General Manager Bret Hart decided that the challenger for SmackDown's World Heavyweight Championship would be determined in an Elimination Chamber match. On the February 5 edition of SmackDown, Hart booked a Five-man Battle Royal to determine who would challenge originally Batista at Bragging Rights for the title whereas the remaining four wrestlers would be entrants in the Elimination Chamber match. Umaga won the Battle Royal, leaving Edge, Kane, Kingston and Carlito to compete in the match. The title match at the pay-per-view would change as Randy Orton would win the title back from Batista on the February 12 SmackDown. As per the stipulation, the loser of the match would also join the Chamber match. The sixth entrant would be determined on the pay-per-view in a match between United States Champion CM Punk and Cruiserweight Champion Brian Kendrick (where the titles would be unified also in the match). Regardless of this, the remaining five participants would participate in two seperate "Beat the Clock" matches on the February 19 edition of SmackDown ''to determine who would enter the Chamber last, gaining an advantage. In the first match, Batista defeated Edge and Carlito in a Triple Threat match at 9:23. Kane would beat this time, defeating Kofi Kingston at 7:20, therefore entering the match last. In the opening match at Bragging Rights, CM Punk would defeat Brian Kendrick to become the final qualifying wrestler for the match later in the night. 'World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton vs. Umaga' In a Battle Royal made by Bret Hart on the February 5 edition of ''SmackDown, Umaga defeated four other wrestlers to become the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, and would receive a title match at Bragging Rights regardless of who won the Royal Rumble rematch between Batista and Randy Orton the following week. On February 12, Orton would regain the World Heavyweight title from Batista, making the Orton vs. Umaga match official. On the final edition of SmackDown before the pay-per-view, Orton and Umaga were forced to team up against The Hart Dynasty. During the match, Umaga left Orton on his own, with the Hart Dynasty scoring an upset win. 'WWE Divas Championship tournament brackets' Except under special circumstances and one occasion when Michelle McCool, a then-SmackDown Diva held the title, the WWE Women's Championship has always been exclusive to the Raw brand. Bret Hart decided that SmackDown had enough female wrestlers to warrant its own championship. To determine the first ever WWE Divas Champion, SmackDown General Manager Bret Hart set up an eight-Diva tournament to crown the first champion. Six of the Divas are from the SmackDown brand, and two Divas (Maria and Alicia Fox) from the ECW brand were invited to compete in the tournament. Event ''Bottom Line Prior to the pay-per-view, the pre-show ''Bottom Line featured a singles match between Shad and Mike Knox. Later in the program, Vladimir Kozlov would come to the ring issuing an open challenge to any wrestler backstage. However, noone accepted his challenge, resulting in Kozlov awarding himself the "victory". 'Match results' Category:SmackDown events Category:Single occasion pay-per-view events